


whatever a sun will always sing is you

by Mertiya



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Other, Trans Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: After the final defeat of Ganon, Zelda relearns the world--and Link, too.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	whatever a sun will always sing is you

**Author's Note:**

> title from a poem by ee cummings

The touch of sunlight is strange and new on Zelda’s skin.It has been so long since she felt it that she does not even recognize it.It is wonderful: a warmth and a soft prickle.She wants to lie beneath it forever, sometimes.To never move again.For her, night has finally given way to a bright dawn.

There is only one thing that isn’t better than she imagined it, and that is Link.Link, whose hair is several inches longer than it was when he fell defending her a century ago, who is quieter than ever.It is no longer simply that he doesn’t speak: Link, when they were growing up together, was still _loud_ , even without talking.He slammed open doors, slammed shut chests, shattered pottery when he wasn’t paying attention (sometimes when he was).His presence in a room was indisputable.Now, nine times out of ten, she doesn’t even know when he is by her side.

It’s not that Zelda minds, exactly.Her memories of her childhood friend are very dear to her, but she is not the same girl she was when she went to face Ganon alone, with that childhood friend’s blood staining her face and hands.It’s not reasonable to expect Link to be the same either—and she likes this version of Link.She likes him very much.But while she doesn’t mind that Link has changed, she is a little uncomfortable with the confusing knot her feelings seem to have gotten into around him.

He’s… _shy_.It’s strange to see Link shy.The Link she knew wasn’t shy, any more than he was quiet.But this Link—sharp-eyed as ever—will see a tiny, sparkling flower nestled in a crevice, will pluck it and offer it to her, and then blush and look away when she takes it and thanks him.It makes Zelda’s heart twist in her chest confusingly.So does the look he gets on his face when she takes apart a piece of old technology and starts explaining it, far too excitedly.He used to listen, although it wasn’t ever really his passion, but never with those eyes shining like that.It never made her throat get tight and her cheeks get warm.No boy _ever_ did that.She can’t understand it.

They’re resting at clear pool beneath a diaphanous waterfall a few miles away from Kakariko Village, when she looks over to see Link looking back at her with that strange look in his eyes again, and she catches herself glancing quickly down at his lips.He bites one of them, glancing away.Zelda finds herself leaning forward.She feels his warmth breath on her mouth.Link is leaning forward as well.Then—just before their lips can meet—he gets a slightly frightened look in his eyes and holds up a hand. _Wait_.

“What’s wrong?” Zelda asks, her heart thundering in her ears.Has she done something wrong?A small part of her feels like it shouldn’t matter—that nothing can possibly be _big_ or _scary_ anymore, but a rather larger part of her feels like this might be _small_ in the grand scheme of things but it’s _big_ for her.“Link,” she continues, trying to find the words.“I, um, I think…I really like you, but…but if something’s wrong, if you’re not ready, or you don’t actually, or…”The words aren’t happening.

Link bites the inside of his lip and shakes his head again.He makes a few shy, awkward gestures.There’s something she needs to know.Can she shut her eyes for a minute?Zelda nods, clasping her hands in her lap and squeezing her eyes shut.She doesn’t want to make Link uncomfortable or to make him worry.She hears a rustle of cloth, and then opens her eyes as Link brushes the back of her hand with gentle fingers.

He’s changed his clothes.Instead of the hood and armor he’s been wearing this whole time, he’s—Zelda feels something very interesting fall into the base of her stomach.Link has his hands clasped in front of his gauzy purple trousers, and he’s looking down, trembling slightly.His stomach is bare; his flat chest is hidden beneath a patterned turquoise half top, and he’s wearing matching sleeves and a matching veil.He’s _beautiful_.

Link bites his lip again, and Zelda realizes that the outfit is a Gerudo one.“It’s lovely,” she tells him.“But…what does it have to do with…anything?”

He’s blushing again, twisting, and looking at her in some frustration.She’s missing something obvious.That particular look hasn’t changed, but then, neither has Zelda’s unfortunate habit of not being able to pick up on things that should be obvious.“You’re going to have to spell it out,” she says.Link puts a hand to his face.

He’s not the same as he used to be, he tries to explain.

“I know _that_.I’m not, either.”

He’s not…he’s not a _voe_.Sometimes he’s—she, then?Right.Sometimes she’s a _vai_ , and sometimes she isn’t that either.Oh—that makes _sense_ , Zelda thinks.No _boy_ ever made her feel this way before, and it turns out a boy still hasn’t.Poor Link—she looks so terrified, and Zelda can’t quite understand why.“I don’t care,” she tells her.“I _like_ girls.A lot.Generally.Um.”

Link pushes her hair behind one ear and blushes again.Is Zelda _sure_?She isn’t sure how much of her is that Link and how much of her is somebody else. 

Zelda gets up and tosses her own hair.“Whoever you are, I like you very much,” she says quietly, and she cups Link’s cheek in her hand.“The world’s still a mess.I’d be an idiot if I didn’t just go for what felt right at _this_ point.”Link turns her face into Zelda’s palm and then kisses it, and Zelda’s breath hitches.

“Come _here_ ,” she says, and she moves her hand so she can slide her hand into Link’s silky hair and pull her forward into that kiss that Zelda feels she has waited _quite_ long enough for.Link, as always, is silent, but her hands slide down Zelda’s hips and catch.Zelda leans into her, and Link is all soft, smooth skin and floaty gauze, and it feels like being in the sun all over again.

Zelda thinks she could get used to it.


End file.
